


Competitive

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Outdoor Sex, Present Tense, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks needs a distraction if she wants to win</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of Maymadness (Had to skip a few prompts). Prompt used: Outdoor sex.

The sun is setting, Tonks can just see it over Charlie’s shoulder. It’s last rays of light are coating the underside of of the long thin clouds a brilliant shade of pink. It is not the sort of thing Tonks usually notices but right now she had to, because if she doesn’t she’s going to come first all over Charlie’s cock. And he’d never let her live it down.

“Getting tired yet?” She says, breathing heavily to disguise her groans.

“Not even close.” His voice sounds supremely confident in her ear. 

It’s hard because she can’t think about how good his callused hands feel against her arse, lifting her up and pressing up against the outside of the castle walls. She can’t think about the bunched muscles it takes to do that, or the tickle of ginger chest hair against of her breasts. She certainly can’t think about the thickness of his cock and it spreads her wide open because that would tip her over the edge in half a heart beat.

She thinks about the rough stonewall instead, she can just feel it through the thick back of her robes, even if he has tore them open right down the front. She thinks about the castle inside, everyone heading back to their dormitories. Curfew was just about passed but it helped if you had a prefect for a boyfriend or was simply blessed with an inabillity to behave oneself. 

Most of all she concentrates on squeezing herself tight around Charlie’s cock every time he bottomed out within her. Tactics and dedication was all it took.

Even as Charlie swears an oath and spurts come inside her, Tonks smiles, her barely focussed blissful gaze still fixed on the clouds. 

It really was a nice shade of bubblegum pink, she thinks, and it would look just perfect on her.


End file.
